My Best Friend's Girl
by happyendings55
Summary: Fred Weasley did one thing that George didn't know about...until now.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Fred Weasley's Secrets**

**March 20, 1998**

Fred had just finished a _Potterwatch_ episode with Lee Jordan. They were hiding out in a small hidden wizarding village for the time outside of Edinburgh. It was March, cold, and Fred had entered the pub in a state of tranquility. He knew that tonight was going to be one of the last few times he would get to make people laugh. Fred was aware that when the final battle commenced and he stood with Harry Potter, he would lose his life. How was he aware of this fact? In third year, he had decided to try Divination with Professor Trelawney (like most of the third years did) and she prophesized about him one day. Fred had never told a soul about this, not even his twin and best friend, George. He had gone back to her classroom one day to grab a book he had left previously. As he was there, Professor Trelawney had came out of her office with her eyes rolled back into her head and spoke to him in a possessed voice.

"Your life will be lost in the second war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," she said gruffly. Her eyes whirled back around and she asked in her normal dream-like voice, "Weasley, what are you doing here?"

At first he thought it must have been one of her ways of scaring students. However, when Harry spoke of the same thing with Professor Trelawney two years later, Fred knew that she had been right. He knew that when it came time for Harry to declare a fight, that he would be with him and he would die doing it. Somehow that did not upset him as much as it should. Maybe it was because Fred knew right from wrong, or maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, it was keeping him calm and not scaring him away from the prospect of death.

"Hello there," a female voice came from behind him at the bar.

"Hello?" He asked wondering if he was supposed to know her.

She looked at him with a smile, "No, you don't know me. I just thought that maybe you would like some company. You looked like you might need it." Fred deduced from her peculiar tone that she was American.

"Bloody hell you're American! Do you know it's not safe in Britain right now?" He asked her in the assumption that she was a Muggle.

"I'm fully aware of the situation. That's why I'm here. I have a cousin that needs to come home with me for protection. She couldn't go back to school this year. We're sneaking her out. She's going to spend her last year at Salem's School of Witchcraft," the young woman spattered her story. Fred watched as her face fell. She looked to the other side of the room and a woman that looked only a year or two younger was sitting with a man that looked just like her.

"Oi then you're a witch?" Fred asked as he looked back at the woman in front of him. Her hair was an inky black and pin straight. Her eyes were as green as the grass in a meadow behind The Burrow.

"Yes, I'm a witch, and a half-blood at that. We're leaving tomorrow morning. I just thought maybe you had lost someone and decided to ask you to sit with us," she said as if she were embarrassed. She started to walk away, but Fred grabbed her arm gently.

"I could use the company. My friend has gone to bed, and I have it on good authority that I will not live through this war," he answered her. She looked at him and knew that he most likely was telling the truth.

"A Seer told you?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Well then, let me tell my brother and cousin that you are going to tell me the best way to leave unnoticed," the woman said as she left him for a moment.

Fred watched as she spoke quickly to the two people she had pointed out earlier. Both of them nodded and looked to Fred with grateful smiles. Fred nodded back to them. He merely just wanted company that would keep his mind away from everything happening in his own world. She came back to him and he told the barkeep to bring her whatever she wanted on him.

"I'll have Dragon Elixir," she said to the stout man behind the bar top. Fred looked at her with a sly grin.

"How old are ye that ye'll be drinking something that heavy?" Fred asked as the bright green liquid in an enchanted glass appeared in front of her.

"Probably no younger than you," she said with a smirk and lifted the glass to his for a toast, "To a night with a stranger." Something about him attracted her. The way he had openly admitted to his prophecy and the look in his eyes. She was certain that she was meant to be here tonight. She was the one moment of goodness he was going to get in a bleak time of waiting for death.

"I happen to be nineteen missy," Fred said with mock authority. He had years of practice impersonating Percy.

"Well then I am slightly younger than you. I turn nineteen in April," she responded.

"Ah, but I turn twenty on April first. You are younger than me and maybe I should be responsible and remove that drink from your hand."

"You can try," she said as she reached for her wand. He saw the movement, and instinctively knew that this woman was probably as powerful as his younger sister. Fred's childhood with Ginny had taught him the lesson that power does not always come in a threatening package.

"All right you bloody well win, but I am not to be held responsible for your actions tonight," Fred said as he winked at her. He was not sure what type of unmarked territory he was trudging into, but he was certain he needed to do it. His longing for life's experiences before this was over was the only thing that made him stress over his unavoidable death.

"What actions? An action like asking you which room is yours upstairs?"

"Yes, that would be considered a rubbish action that I should not be held responsible for," he answered her in a strained voice because she had leaned into him a little. The Dragon Elixir had destroyed her inhibitions already.

"I would never dream of holding you accountable," her voice came out in a seductive whisper. She threw her curtain of black hair over her shoulder. "I think you should show me where that room is."

"You don't even know my name," Fred said to her trying to reason.

"Who said that I wasn't going to ask you for it?" She asked with a glint in her eye. Fred was suddenly entranced and got up from the barstool. Maybe he could have just a few hours where war wasn't upon them.

He took her hand and led her to his room. Once there, he suddenly sobered enough to be a decent bloke about things.

"We should at least get to know each other a little bit," he reasoned with her. She tilted her head to the side, and nodded her head.

"I agree. What's your name?"

"Fred Weasley, pleasure to meet you," he said holding out his hand. She laughed and took it in her own.

"I'm Neely Prince and I'm glad to have met you too," she responded. They spent a few more moments talking and getting to know basics about one another.

After an hour of talking, Fred had developed a connection with the black-haired beauty in front of him. She had been laughing at his jokes and listening intently. At first he had felt guilty for bringing her up here, but suddenly he didn't feel it. It was almost as if he was meant to have this one connection. It felt as if it were a kind of an offering from someone in exchange for an early death. When Neely had put her hand on Fred's during a story about her childhood, he took that as an opening to lean close and kiss her. It was a soft kiss in the beginning. An invitation to do more was not long awaited as Neely kissed him back more fiercely.

They broke apart for ten seconds to take a small breath and then returned to the exploration of each other's mouths. Fred ran his hands up her side and she shivered. The response made him want her more. He did it again; she shivered, and let out a small moan. He lifted her jumper over her head. Underneath was a simple red camisole covering a lacy black bra. Fred thanked whoever sent her that she was beautifully wrapped. He went back to kissing her and trailed down her body. She lifted his shirt over his head and smiled at his broad chest. Neely was certain he had been a Quidditch player in school.

"Did you play?" She breathlessly whispered.

"Yes, love, I was a Beater, "was all he said as he went back to struggling with her trousers. She felt his frustration building so she helped him.

Within seconds they were both sitting on his bed nude. Fred smiled at her.

"You're beautiful," he told her.

"Fred, you don't have to flatter me. I'm already in your bed naked," she said with a smile.

"I'm not flattering you, love. I'm telling you the truth. Right now I'm thanking whoever sent you because I could not have picked a more beautiful woman," he said to her seriously.

Neely's heart broke. She finally finds someone who finds her attractive and he is going to die. She did not want to wait any longer because he deserved more time. Her hand found him and guided him into her. She winced at the initial pain and Fred tried to pull away from her. Neely shook her head and wrapped her legs around him.

"You're hurt," he said as he tried to pull out of her again.

"I know. It will go away in a few minutes. It's common for a first time," she assured him.

His eyes widened, "First time?"

She nodded.

"Well I'm honored," he admitted as he slowly rocked against her. He wanted to make it less painful for her.

He continued slowly until she started to participate vigorously. Her reactions were catalysts. Fred started to move faster and harder. Neely could feel herself losing control. Her moment of complete loss was coming.

Fred started to feel her tighten and shake a little. His edge was approaching as well. It only took seconds before they both cried out.

It took a moment for Fred to notice he had collapsed onto her. He readjusted so that he was to her side. He stared at her with a smile. Her eyes were brighter than before their activities. Moving a strand of hair out of her face, he stared at her happily.

"Thank you for giving me this," he whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't thank me yet. I still have a few more hours before I should go back to my own room," she said with a grin.

"Merlin, I do not deserve you," Fred laughed before indulging her again.

* * *

**March 21, 1998**

Fred woke early that morning. So early in fact it was still pitch black in the room.

"Neely," he whispered to the warm body draped over him.

"Yes?" She asked groggily.

"It's probably time for you to leave. I talked to a friend after you fell asleep. I've arranged a Portkey to take you to New York. You have to go on your own from there," he said to her.

"Oh thank you!" She exclaimed as she kissed him.

"No, thank you, you gave me one of life's experiences I didn't think I was going to get. I hope you get home safely and that you get everything you've ever wanted out of life," he said to her as he helped her out of bed. She struggled to put her clothes on, not wanting to leave him. He was going to be facing death soon. Fred opened the door and gave her a longing look.

"Good-bye Fred Weasley. I'm sorry that I may never see you again, but I won't ever forget you. You may be the only person that I could ever love and may love me back," she said to him with a kiss on his cheek.

"You're one of the best memories I'll ever have," he said to her as he shut the door.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Life Goes on**

**Three years, eleven months and twenty-five days later…**

**March 17, 2002**

"Listen, I know that you love your sister and that you want to help her, but we are married. I don't think she should be in the house anymore. Especially with that embarrassment of a child, it's loathsome that she would have kept a bastard child."

Neely continued to listen as her brother's new wife, Chelsea, argued with him. She had been used to it up to this point. She had lived there for part of their engagement. A favor from Nickson after their father kicked Neely out for being pregnant. It was the comment that she had made about Claire that had Neely foaming at the mouth.

"That was uncalled for! You can attack me all you want, but don't bring Claire into this! She has done nothing to you!" Neely screamed as she entered her brother's kitchen.

"Done nothing to me, are you kidding? That kid costs more than having a house full of puppies. She constantly cries and gets sick!" Chelsea shouted back. Nickson tried to intervene.

"She is right Chelsea, you shouldn't talk about a child like that," he said. He immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say when she glared at him.

"I'm your wife! You're supposed to be on my side!" She screeched, pulled her blonde locks, and stomped out of the room.

Neely spoke, "Thank you for defending Claire and I, but I think it's time that we leave. I don't want my daughter subjected to this awful behavior. I've saved up enough money from the cauldron shop."

Nickson shook his head. "Where are you going to go?"

"I've always wanted to go back to Britain," she said as she started to leave the kitchen.

"Nee, you said yourself; he was going to die in that war. Why go back?" Nickson asked. He knew that his sister had fallen in love with the man she spent one night with four years ago.

"I'm not going back to find him. I know that he's dead. I just want a change of scenery," she finished before leaving him in the kitchen. Neely slowly went down the stairs into the basement that had been turned into a small apartment for her and Claire. Claire was sitting at the table coloring. Neely had decided to give her daughter the joys of both the Muggle and wizarding worlds. The three-year-old sat quietly deciding on what color the dog should be. Her beautiful red hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. Neely loved it that way the best because then you could really see Fred's features in the little girl. She had his hair, smile, nose, and freckles. The only physical attribute she had acquired from her mother was her grass-green eyes.

Neely took a seat next to her daughter and began to scribble things down onto parchment.

"What are you doing Mommy?" Claire asked in her gentle voice.

"Mommy is going to see if she can get a job in England. We might be moving there," Neely explained.

"Where's England?"

"It's across the ocean," Neely answered. She conjured a globe for Claire to look at as she pointed out where they were right now in Los Angeles. Neely then spun the globe to where London was. Claire's eyes went wide.

"We're moving all the way over there?"

"I think we are."

"Okay," the girl reasoned and went back to her crayons.

Neely smiled at the child. She would not give her up for anything in the world. Chelsea could be damned to hell. If they were not wanted here, then they were going to start over new somewhere else.

* * *

**March 29, 2002**

"If you behave, then maybe we'll get some ice cream after this," Neely promised Claire as she held her hand and walked into St. Mungo's. This was their third day in their new apartment in London. Neely had arranged for an interview with St. Mungo's Head Healer for Potion-making today. Because she did not know anyone, she had to take Claire with her to the interview.

"Neely Prince!" The witch behind the counter yelled to the waiting room fifteen minutes later.

"That's me," she said as she walked up to the station. The woman looked her over and gestured for her to follow. They went down some winding corridors until they ended up at an office door. A golden plaque hung outside it that read, 'Caroline Johnson.'

"You bring your child with you to an interview?" The woman asked as soon as Neely entered the office with Claire in tow.

"I'm sorry, but we just moved here and I don't know anyone," Neely hurriedly apologized. The woman smiled a little.

"When we're done here, I'll give you the information for a child care center that one of my niece's housemates manages," the woman said with understanding. Neely nodded her head.

The interview took half an hour and Neely was surprised when she was offered the job.

"Are you serious?"

"Very much so," Healer Johnson said. "Your transcripts from Salem School of Witchcraft indicate that you are Well Above Average in Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. These are all of the requirements that we want in our Potion-making Healers. Your hours will be seven in the morning until five in the evening on Monday through Friday. You will be responsible for twenty patients' potions during those hours. This includes making their batches that will be dispensed over weekends."

"I accept," Neely answered delightedly. She could not believe that she actually had acquired a job at the best wizarding hospital in the world.

"Well, with that settled, I should give you the information for the child care center. You will need it Monday morning. Also, you will need these," she said as she handed her a set of green robes and a piece of parchment.

Neely took the things from Healer Johnson and shrunk the robes to fit in her bag, but read the parchment.

_Creevey Remembrance Children's Care Center_

_Owned by: Draco Malfoy_

_Managed by: Hermione Granger-Weasley and Dennis Creevey_

_A place for the working witch and wizard's children in Diagon Alley_

_Just stop in!_

Neely looked down at her daughter and said, "It looks like it could be a good place Claire." She noticed that one of the managers had the last name Weasley.

"Oh it is! Hermione Granger is a war hero. She's the brightest witch of this age! Dennis Creevey is the younger brother of a boy that died in the Battle of Hogwarts. And Draco Malfoy used to be a senseless git as a child. It was all due to poor parenting if you ask me, but now he's trying to help repair our world. He's the wealthiest wizard in Britain now that he has come into his inheritance. His father died last year. Foul man he was. However, young Draco has paid for all of the restorations and damages," the woman said in a completely different demeanor than during the interview. Neely nodded as if she understood everything. When really all she understood was that there was a war that happened about four years ago. It was the war that a Seer predicted for Fred's death. She shook her head before those memories could surface further. It was bad enough she saw him everyday in Claire. Fred Weasley had been the only man she connected with. And in the six or so hours they spent together, she fell in love with him.

"Well we should get going if I'm to get Claire a spot at this center," Neely said to the older woman. She nodded and escorted her to the exit.

"Have a good weekend. Here, a treat for your girl," she said handing a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans out for Claire. Claire grasped them in her hand and looked at them. She smiled widely when she realized they were candy.

"Do not open those until after dinner," Neely scolded before Claire unwrapped them. She thanked the woman who just gave her a job and did a side-along apparition to Diagon Alley. She had already been there once yesterday to deposit money into Gringott's. She had Flooed directly into the bank's lobby area yesterday. Today Neely ended up about three feet from the entrance of the bank. She checked Claire for splinching. When she could confirm that her daughter was fine, she looked at the parchment for the address of the building. The address read number 91 Diagon Alley. It was a small red building next to a very colorful storefront. A large sign denoted the store next to it as Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Neely noted that the picture on the sign was of two very bright red-headed men throwing things at each other. She wondered if they were in any relation to Fred.

"I think we may need to visit that store when we're done," Neely said as she set Claire down and took her hand. Claire nodded excitedly because the shop seemed to be wondrous and fun.

The bell chimed on the door of 91 Diagon Alley as they entered.

"Hello," a woman with long black hair greeted from behind a long desk.

"Hi," Neely returned the greeting.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need to enroll my daughter here. I was referred by Healer Caroline Johnson at St. Mungo's," Neely explained, "I've just accepted a job there and will need somewhere for my daughter to go Monday through Friday between the hours of seven and five."

"We'll see what we can do. I'm Parvati Patil the business secretary of our care center," she said holding a hand out over the counter for Neely to shake.

"Neely Prince, and this is Claire Weasley," Neely introduced herself and her daughter as she shook the woman's hand.

"Weasley you say?" The woman asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

"Any relation to the Weasleys that own the shop next door?"

"I wouldn't know," Neely answered truthfully. She was not sure if her daughter was related to the Weasleys that ran that shop.

"Yes, well there are quite a lot of them so it may be possible," Parvati responded in her original pleasant voice. "We'll need you to fill out a few forms of course. Your daughter's medical records will need to be owled to us immediately if you want her in on Monday."

Neely told the woman that this would not be a problem. She had a copy of every medical record Claire had in a storage trunk at home. She would owl them here as soon as they were back.

Parvati handed her a stack of forms, a quill, ink bottle, and a clipboard. There was a table in the room that she could sit at and fill them. Each form had standard questions like allergies, potions child needs to take, middle name, date of birth, and parents' names. Neely decided to write not applicable in the father portion of these forms. The woman's reaction to Claire's last name had sent warning bells off in her head.

It took her over an hour to finish the forms. When she was done, Parvati informed her that all they would need was Claire's medical records and she could be dropped off Monday morning. Neely expressed her gratitude to the woman and left the care center.

In the time they had spent filling out forms, the Weasley shop next door had closed. Neely sighed. She really had thought this would be a lead. Instead, she walked over to a store that looked a lot like a pet shop. Neely didn't have an owl so it was best that she get one now.

Claire and she entered the shop. Claire, who had been quiet up until now, had let out a sound of utter happiness. She immediately bounded up to a pen full of kittens.

"Mommy, can I have one?" She asked in a pleading voice.

"Claire, I don't think we can afford a kitten right now. We just got here," Neely said to her daughter as she gazed through all of the owl cages. She picked out a cheap barn owl, and brought it to the register. She glanced back to her daughter at the kittens, and saw the longing on her face.

"Alright pick one out," Neely said with a sigh. She would find a way to afford it if a kitten would make her daughter's transition to London easier.

Claire squealed happily as she took a gray kitten out of the pen and brought it to the register as well.

"As you are buying two animals, I think I'll give you a discount," the clerk said. Neely thanked him for the generosity when she noticed that he waivered almost eighty percent of the kitten's cost. "It's no problem ma'am. You look like you're a good mother. Just take good care of it and that girl you got there."

"I will," Neely said as she made for the exit. She pushed open the door and was knocked to her butt when something that felt like a wall hit her.

"Excuse me," a man's voice said as he bent to help pick up her things.

"No, it's quite…" Neely didn't finish when she finally saw him. It was Fred, except he was missing an ear. "Fred?"

He got a dark look on his face and said gruffly, "I don't know who you think you are, but that's a cruel joke to play."

"What do you mean a cruel joke to play? Aren't you Fred Weasley?"

The man looked shocked at the mention of the full name. "No, I'm not and it is an awful thing for you to say!"

"I don't understand," she argued back. "I met Fred Weasley four years ago, and I'm certain he looked exactly like you."

"He would look exactly like me you dolt, I'm his twin brother," he answered.

Neely was about to argue with being called a dolt when something the man said registered in her brain. "Fred had a twin brother?"

"Yes, and I would be him, George Weasley," he said in an annoyed tone. At that moment, Claire came out the shop door with a caged kitten.

"Mommy, are you alright? I saw that you fell when the man was getting a cage for my kitten."

"Yes, Claire, I'm fine," she answered her daughter. George looked down at the small girl and almost swooned. She looked every bit like Fred except for her eyes. Those matched the raven-haired woman's eyes in front of him.

"Hello Claire, my name is George Weasley," he said as he held out a hand for her.

"My name is Weasley too. Maybe we're family," she rambled. Neely looked panicked. She was not sure what he would do.

"Maybe we are. I think I would like to ask your Mummy to lunch at my family's house tomorrow to find out," George said in a tone that told Neely she was not to decline.

"I think we would love to," Neely answered frightened. What if they tried to take Claire away?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Cat's out of the Bag**

**March 30, 2002**

Neely breathed in and out as she made the decision to enter Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Claire held her hand as the other one fiddled with the lace at the bottom of her pale purple dress. They both looked around the shop in wonder. There were all kinds of goods and tricks everywhere. Neely smiled as it brought Fred back to her mind. He had made her laugh a million times that night.

"Do you like it?" George asked from her right. She hadn't seen him there so she jumped.

"I do. It makes me think of Fred," she admitted. There was no point in lying to him. He knew there had been a relationship, however short, between them. Claire was the evidence.

She had been honest. George could tell. He took that moment to really look at her. She was slightly rounder than most of the women he spent time with but that was probably from having a child. Her eyes were the color of the meadow behind the Burrow. She had long black hair that was pulled back. It was looking at all these features that he could understand why Fred would have done what he did. He admitted to himself that maybe the anger he felt at his twin was not because he was ashamed of the situation, but because Fred hadn't shared the tale.

"You're staring," she said to him just as a tug came on her arm.

"Mommy! Look there's animals over there!" Claire shrieked.

"Claire, I bought you a kitten yesterday. What could you possibly want today?" She asked the little girl in an exasperated tone. She looked at George and gave him an apologetic look as the three-year-old pulled her toward a cage of something.

"Mommy they're real live dust bunnies!" The girl giggled as the little fluff balls in the cage scurried around.

"Oh my, what are those?" She asked George disapprovingly.

"They're Pygmy Puffs. Puffskeins are an animal you find a lot around here. Fred and I made miniature ones for kids to have inexpensive pets," George answered.

"Mommy, can I have one?"

"Claire, we just got a kitten yesterday. I can't buy you every animal you want. We won't have any money left for food," Neely tried to reason with her.

George was going to ask about the food, but instead said, "Claire, you can have any one you want for free."

"YES!" She immediately began watching them to pick the best one.

"I was trying not to spoil her," Neely muttered.

"I can tell that the both of you are from the States by your accent. It can't hurt for her to have a few things to take her mind off of such a far move," George mentioned. He was hoping to find out why his twin's ex-lover was suddenly here.

"I really don't want to talk about it with a stranger, but I am grateful for the gesture," Neely replied understanding what he was trying to ask. She was not about to tell him that her sister-in-law called her daughter a bastard, and that made her move across the ocean.

George understood her cold dismissal as much as it stung. However, he let it be. The worst was yet to come. He was bringing home his dead brother's child to meet his family. There was nothing that could prepare you for something like this. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready, no, but I don't think that matters at this point," she answered.

"Well then we should go. Are you ready Little Claire?" He asked the little girl. She was happily cooing to a purple Pygmy Puff.

"Yes, Peanut and I are ready," Claire answered not really sure where they were going.

George gestured for them to follow him. He led them to the back of the shop and up to his flat above the storefront. They would Floo from there.

"You should take her with you. We're going to the Burrow. Say it loud and clear and there shouldn't be any mistakes," he instructed Neely. She wanted to tell them that she was familiar with Floo travel, but felt it best not to argue. "I'm going to go first, because this is going to be a shock to me family."

Neely stifled a giggle at his accent. It was similar to Fred's and his had made her want to giggle a lot as well.

George looked at her funny. He wondered why she was trying to hold in a laugh. He chalked it up to her being an American. He then took his Floo powder, threw it, and shouted the Burrow. Within seconds he disappeared. Neely exhaled. If she wanted she could just leave now, but something told her that she needed to do this. So, she stepped into the fireplace holding Claire, who was holding her new pet, and repeated George's actions.

When she stepped out of the fireplace at her destination, she noticed ten pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Who is this, George, dear?" The oldest woman asked as she stared at the child in Neely's arms.

"Um, yes, there really is no best way to explain this. I think this is Fred's daughter. I'm not sure as I have not asked Neely the full story," he stumbled. All ten pairs of eyes widened.

"Um, hello," Neely said uncomfortably. Claire cuddled into her neck.

"The lot of you are scaring her. Go on and I'll find out what's going on," the same woman ordered the rest of them. Once they were gone she spoke to Neely, "Hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley."

"I'm Neely and this is Claire," Neely responded awkwardly with a head gesture to the small girl in her arms. She had an idea that this may be Fred's mother.

"Mum, you're making this more awkward than it has to be. Just ask her the questions you want to ask instead of being so bloody hesitant," George interjected.

"Really George, if this is Fred's daughter, then we have to be nice. I don't think she would appreciate if I just asked her a lot of questions about her personal life," Molly responded leading Neely to the kitchen table. She pulled out a chair for her to sit and Neely took it. She was too bewildered that they were talking about her as if she wasn't there to argue.

"You look like you're worn out. I'll have George fix you some tea," she soothed.

"Oh, no thank you, I really do not care for tea," Neely said as politely as she could. She tried to shift Claire in her arms, but the little girl refused to be budged.

"Oh well then would you care for something else? I have biscuits as well. Would your little one like some?" She asked. Claire looked at her mother confused.

"They call cookies, biscuits, and I suppose we can have some pumpkin juice and cookies," Neely answered and watched as Claire smiled widely. "I guess it can tie us over until I'm done with the story."

"Yes, do tell us that," George piped from the seat beside her. Neely had been looking at Molly the entire time and had not noticed him sit. She jumped as she had earlier.

"You really need to stop doing that!" Neely said to him.

"Stop doing what, love?" He teased. He knew that he had snuck up on her, and it didn't bother him one bit that it made her edgy.

"Don't call me that!"

"You were saying?" Molly interrupted what she was sure would be a vastly immature argument.

"Yes, the story, well um, I don't know where to begin," Neely said biting her lip as she thought about it, "I guess it starts with the fact that I was coming to pick up my cousin. See she was a Muggle-born and well you know how that went at the school during that time. My brother and I were sent to pick her up and bring her back to us to keep her safe. Well that night, we were at a pub. Fred was at this pub. He seemed kind of lonely. And he said something about finishing a radio show with a friend."

George's eyes lit up with recognition. It was the one night that he and Fred had been apart that year. It was why he had never heard this story.

"Well I met him, and we talked. He said something about a Seer telling him that he would die in the upcoming war. And one thing led to another. Before I knew it I was back at home and pregnant. I fell in love with him that night," Neely finished. George sat with his mouth hanging open. Fred had never told him that. Fred had never told him any of this.

"What do you mean he told you about a Seer?" Molly asked.

"He said that a Seer at the school told him in a funny voice that he was going to die in the last battle. There wasn't much more than that. He told me he was afraid he'd never get to experience everything," she answered.

"Yes, but why are you here now? If you knew that he was going to die, then why would you come here?" George got over his shock and asked bitterly. He did not want to think ill of his twin, his best friend.

Neely seemed struck by his sudden change in tone.

"George!" Molly scolded. "It does not matter why she's here. I'm just glad she is. I can't imagine this poor child not knowing her father's family." Molly handed Claire a biscuit and she took it carefully.

"Well Mum, I want to know why we didn't know any of it. What did she come back here for now?"

"George, you're just upset because Fred kept something from you. You were twins, inseparable, with no secrets yet now he has one. And because he's not here, you can't ask him why so you're angry at the only person who might be able to give you an answer," Molly explained calmly. She usually would be more reprimanding, but she could only imagine her son's feelings right now. It had taken him a year to become even a shell of his former self after Fred's death.

"I just can't be at home," Neely mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

"My Aunt Chelsea said I was a bat-tard," Claire decided to chime in right at that moment.

Molly looked confused; George suddenly got red in the face, and Neely shook her head in embarrassment.

"We talked about this Claire. Aunt Chelsea doesn't know anything. You are not a bastard. Your daddy is dead, so it doesn't count," Neely explained as her cheeks flushed.

Molly shook her head in understanding. How could anyone say such a thing about a child?

"I understand Mommy. Can I have another cookie now?" Claire continued. Molly's heart just melted. The girl was extremely adorable, and in no amount of time would have everyone of her other children wrapped around her finger.

"I think one was enough. We still have to eat lunch. And I don't think Mrs. Weasley would be happy if you spoiled that," Neely told her.

George leaned over and whispered, "Mum would give her cookies until dawn if you let her. That's how she is with Victoire, my other niece. However, I think Claire would win because she has Weasley hair and Victoire looks like Fleur."

"Oh, she can have another biscuit. One more won't ruin her appetite," Molly crooned proving George right. He smiled in triumph at Neely.

"Okay, one more, but that's it. Make sure you say thank you."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Claire said as she took the treat from her paternal grandmother. "Did you know I'm a Weasley too?"

"Yes, I do. Actually, I'm your grandma because you're a Weasley," Molly explained in delight to the little girl.

"Did you hear that Mommy? We found Weasleys that have my grandma!" Claire asked just as happily.

"Yes I heard," Neely answered. She smiled. At least Claire would be comfortable with the redheaded clan. Neely wasn't so sure she'd fare the same. Especially with George, he had leaned in to whisper and Neely was certain she forgot how to breathe for two seconds.

"Can we come back now? I'm hungry!" A man grumbled from the doorway.

"Oh, Ronald, yes you may come back. Lunch will be ready in just a moment," Molly started, "But I have some good news for everyone. This really is Fred's daughter. So we have another Weasley!"

In general, everyone seemed to take the news rather well. Neely had never expected such a joyous encounter. It probably had to do with her own family's response to her pregnancy.

The rest of the afternoon went on that way except for a few moments where Neely was sure her skin had gotten goose-bumps from being near George. She made herself ignore it. She was only having those responses because he looked like Fred.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Part of the Family**

**April 1, 2002**

Neely wasn't sure why, but she felt it necessary to bring something to George at his shop for his birthday. She had made him a cake to thank him for bringing Claire into the Weasleys' lives. Her daughter needed a family that didn't resent her for inane reasons.

She entered the joke shop for the second time since she had made her way to London.

"We're closing soon!" She heard his voice call out from somewhere in the back.

She yelled back to get his attention, "I'm well aware of your hours! I was just bringing something over for the shop owner!"

George had been stunned to hear Neely's voice ring back to him from the front of the store. He quickly left the workroom.

"To what do I owe this particular visit?"

"I believe it's your birthday," she said to him holding up the small cake. George leaned forward to smell the cake, but he found himself getting her scent caught in his nostrils instead. She smelled like the flowers that bloomed in spring behind the Burrow. George mentally shook himself. He could not be thinking of this woman like that. She had been his twin's, and now she was the mother of his niece.

Neely felt slightly uncomfortable under George's gaze. She wondered if he was upset by her cake.

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

"When I met Fred, he told me that his birthday was April first. I figured since you were his twin, then it's your birthday as well," she started to explain, "Plus, I wanted to thank you for introducing Claire to your family. She needs one that doesn't hate her for my choices."

George watched her as she shifted with the cake; he was not sure how he felt about her knowing his birthday when he barely knew her. However, he really liked the little girl she had brought into his life, so he made it a point to tell her.

"Claire is a wonderful little girl so it was easy for everyone to fall in love with her, and it helps that she looks just like Fred," he told Neely.

She nodded and sighed, "Yeah she barely has any of me in her." She wondered how painful it was for him to see his win alive in her daughter. She knew it was hard for her, so she could only imagine how he felt having known his brother for a lifetime instead of just one night.

George suddenly realized that the little girl in question was not with the woman in front of him and asked, "Where is she?"

"She's at the child center that your sister-in-law runs."

"Ah yes, Hermione's attempt to mix Muggle and magical worlds using the ferret's money," George chuckled.

Neely didn't understand all of his statement so she just didn't comment. Instead she wandered to the shop counter to set down the cake platter.

"Don't you want a slice? I can't cook worth a damn, but I can bake."

George wondered if baking was the only thing she did well and then immediately stopped himself from that thought process. He had to stop thinking of her that way. It didn't matter that he was attracted to the long ebony hair and big green eyes, this woman was off-limits.

After a few moments, and each of them had a slice of Neely's cake in their stomachs, Neely announced that she should get Claire and head home to her flat.

"Would you like me to walk next door with you?" George asked. Neely didn't think it was necessary to be escorted just next door, but accepted anyway. He seemed lonely and her daughter was the closest thing he had to his lost twin.

They entered the care center and Parvati greeted her with a suspicious eye on George at her side.

"Don't think anything of it Parvati," George warned knowing the woman's love of gossip from her early years at Hogwarts and her still strong friendship with Lavender Brown, a gossip columnist for the Prophet.

"I wouldn't dare," she feigned shock. He rolled his eyes. "I'll just go get Claire."

Parvati returned about eight minutes later with Claire. The little girl was in denim pants, a green top, and her bright red hair was pulled away from her face in a braid.

"Mama!" She jumped excitedly at seeing her mother. George smiled at the greeting. It was the mark of a truly good mother when her child greeted her after hours of separation as if they had been apart for months.

"Hey there baby girl," Neely greeted back. It took seconds before Neely noticed George was there as well.

"Hi George!" She screeched as she went to hug him. George was taken aback by her sudden dive to his legs. He patted her head and smiled down at her.

"Hello Claire. How was your day?" He asked her as he lifted her up into his arms. She grinned and told him about every little detail.

"Well Ms. Megan told us about magical animals today. I want to see them all, even the mean ones," she chattered.

George listened intently as she described each animal in detail and why she wanted to see them all. He was fascinated by her. At one point in her rambling, Claire had put her head on his shoulder and just continued to talk.

"How was your day?" She asked when she was finally done retelling the events of her own.

"My day was filled with lots of little puffs of smoke from working to make more jokes and tricks for my shop, and it's my birthday."

"It's your birthday? Did you have cake? Mommy always bakes me a wonderful cake on my birthday."

"Actually, your mommy brought me a cake and it was very wonderful. I'm saving the rest of it to eat the whole week."

"Oh, I can never save it. I like to eat it all."

"Yes, she does, and then we spend the whole night in the bathroom with tummy aches and nausea," Neely said as she held out her arms for the young girl.

"I think that cake is worth all the tummy aches in the world," George agreed with Claire as he handed her over to her mother. Neely shook her head at the encouragement he was giving her daughter.

"Well it's time to go home. Tell George goodbye," Neely instructed her daughter.

Claire waved and bid George farewell. He did the same and soon Neely and Claire were disapparating to their small apartment just outside of magical London. George sighed to see them go. He was very fond of Claire as she was very similar to his twin.

* * *

Claire and Neely had been invited to another one of the Weasleys' Sunday affairs. Neely was glad that they were accepting Claire so willingly, but she felt out of place with the clan of redheads and their spouses.

Neely watched Claire play with Victoire who was almost two years younger than her. It was the only playmate she had. However, it wouldn't be for long as Neely had just met George's brother Percy, and his very pregnant wife, Audrey.

"What are you doing over here in this corner?" George asked.

Neely answered, "You know I'm only here because I'm Claire's mother. I don't belong here."

"That's not true. Once you've been invited in, then you're one of the Weasley clan. Look at Luna and her husband over there. They're really no relation to us at all, but they're part of the family just the same. The same goes for Neville and his wife, Hannah. The same applies to you," he said as he lifted his hand to move a stray piece of hair out of her face. Neely's skin flushed at his touch. She had to control those feelings.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: It's My Birthday  
**

**April 10, 2002**

George had asked Neely if Claire could spend the day with him in his shop instead of at the daycare. She was staring at him now as another puff of smoke from an experiment gone wrong blew in his face.

"George, you look silly with black marks all over your face," she giggled at him. He laughed with her as he found a handkerchief to wipe his face. He looked down at the material in his hand was saddened to see the inscribed FW in maroon on it. George missed Fred so much.

His thoughts were stopped by a tap on his shoulder, "George, what are you trying to make?" George was actually relieved that the little girl that looked like his twin had diminished his thoughts.

"I'm trying to make a candy that turns the colored part of your eyes into funny colors like purple or yellow," he explained to her.

She stared at him, "Why would anyone want to do that? And why does it keep blowing up in your face?" George laughed at her. The asking questions aloud must have been something she got from Neely because Fred was a silent processor. Then he thought about Neely, and realized she never really asked questions. Claire must have just been naturally inquisitive.

"Well it's for people who want to trick other people. You could give them to someone and then people would giggle because they have funny eye colors. Your dad and I, we did this all the time."

"Oh, really? It must have been lots of fun. Can I try and help you do something?"

George thought about it. These potions were dangerous, and he didn't know how much he could let Claire handle them, but he figured he could let her feel like she was helping. He would just stand very close to her to make sure nothing happened. "Of course you can help. Stand over here, and you can help mix the color change potions."

Neely crawled up onto the work bench and started hovering over the cauldron. She looked down at the swirls in it, they were turning wrong. "I think you keep getting booms because you're spinning it wrong. My mommy taught me about potions while we were still living with Uncle Nic, and when you have stuffs in it that has to do with colors it has to go the other way, the different way, not like a toilet."

He stared at her in awe as she took the time to start stirring the ingredients counter-clockwise. After about ten minutes, the potion started to calm and there wasn't any unusual smoking or noises from the cauldron.

"Well Miss Claire you have earned yourself a treat. We'll go get some ice cream when we close up shop," he said to her.

"What about Mommy?" She asked innocently.

George looked at the sweet little girl, and smiled, "We won't close up shop until she gets here. I'll even get her ice cream since you're so brilliant."

She smiled up at him. "Well what are we going to do until then?"

"We are going to finish making these sweets, and talk a bit more," he told her as he ladled the potion into a vial. From the vial, he poured them into candy shells he had already made yesterday. "So why does your mummy not want to come to this Sunday's dinner?"

Claire lifted her chin to think about George's question and then answered, "Her birthday is Sunday. She doesn't want to do anything."

George wondered why Neely wouldn't celebrate her birthday. Well he was going to change that. He would let his family know that it was her birthday and he would get her to come to the Burrow on Sunday.

* * *

**April 12, 2002**

Neely didn't like that George had insisted that his family throw her a birthday party. She was so focused on his proposal for the get together that she forgot to check the time.

"Oh shit…I have to go get Claire," Neely mumbled to herself. She really needed to finish this last potion for the weekend, and go over to the center to pick up her daughter. Neely was thankful that she had a natural talent for potions. She was done with the last one within moments, picked up her stuff, and left Mungo's ten minutes after she realized she needed to get Claire.

She appeared moments later outside of the center. Neely was certain that the Patel woman would say something to her about being late.

"Don't even go in there," she heard a familiar male voice say to her. Neely looked to her left and saw George sitting with Claire on a bench. As much as she was disappointed that George took it upon himself to pick up her daughter, she was glad she didn't have to face the gossip of the secretary.

Neely looked at him and asked, "How did you know to pick her up?"

"I was closing up shop next door and noticed Claire was still in there playing. I assumed you had extra potions at Mungo's and checked her out before Patel gave you shite."

Neely sighed. It was thoughtful of him to have done that to spare her the embarrassment. She had to go to the party for him now. "Did you do this so I had to go to your party?"

George shook his head with a chuckle, "No, of course not."

"Actually, I know you're so much like Fred that it probably was your motive. It's okay though, I like it a little bit." Neely couldn't believe these flirtatious words were coming from her. She really had to stop thinking about George as someone she would be interested in seeing socially.

George watched as Neely went from flirtatious to confused. He wondered what she was thinking. She could be upset that he was flirting with her which led to an automatic reaction to flirt back with him. George wasn't even sure if it was okay to be flirting with her. He had to go talk to Harry and Ron about that information.

"Well Claire and I should be going. We'll see you Sunday," Neely interrupted his thoughts. He agreed that he would see her.

When Neely and Claire returned back to the flat, Neely thought about her antics with George while Claire went to play with her cat and pygmy puff. She hated flirting. The only other person she had ever openly flirted with was Fred which is why she believed her antics had to do with him. She couldn't figure out if it was because George reminded her of Fred so much or because she was interested in George himself. He had been nothing but kind to her since she arrived in Britain. She wondered if he even knew he was flirting with her too. Neely shook her head. He probably was just being nice like the Weasleys were known to be and Neely was reading too far into it.

* * *

**April 14, 2002**

George had gotten to the Burrow at about nine and Molly was shocked to see him up so early on a Sunday. He wanted to help her set up for Neely's birthday. This sudden urge to make her birthday special was important to him.

"George, why is this so important?" Ron asked from the other side of the yard. He didn't understand why George was so concerned with making a party perfect for a woman that just walked into their lives.

"It's obvious he fancies her," Harry answered. George whipped his head to look at him.

"I do not! She just usually celebrates her birthday alone. Claire told me and I want it to be nice so that she celebrates some more. She's a nice bird."

"George, you fancy her mate," Harry started to say, "If you're interested you should talk to her about it. Just because she was once with Fred, doesn't mean that it's wrong for you to fancy her."

"You don't think it is a little nutters that he likes her?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, why do you think it is?" Harry argued.

"Well because she has Fred's daughter," Ron responded.

"And who would be the best second father-type to her? George. I think he could make this work as long as if she fancies him it's not because he reminds her of Fred," Harry gave his final input before walking away with a bowl he was supposed to bring in to Molly ten minutes ago.

Molly could be heard telling Harry that he has to be more punctual as Ron thought about Harry's insight, "He's right. As long as she doesn't think of you as Fred, then it might work. I think it's still a little batty, but I'm married to Hermione so I can't speak."

"What's so batty about Hermione?" George asked with a huge grin.

"Ronald! Did you just say I was batty?" Hermione shrilled from behind her husband. George used Hermione's distraction as a way to step away from Ron and Harry and think about what Harry had said. He knew that Neely had to like him for him and not Fred for it to work, but other than that it was something that could happen.

"All this is for me?" Neely asked from behind George, startling him.

"Oi, you weren't supposed to be here for another hour love," George told her as he glanced at his watch.

"I thought you said four," she answered, "I'm sorry. This is why I don't celebrate my birthday. It's always a disaster."

"It's not a disaster. So you see a bit of Weasley preparation. I don't think it's the end of the world." He explained as he took Claire from her. She tried to smile at him for being polite, but it was half-hearted.

Neely didn't have long to wait before the party was ready and everyone was greeting her with birthday wishes. She was polite in her response, but George could tell that she was not enjoying it.

Someone turned the radio on and songs that they recognized from their youth started to float through the air.

Neely was sitting down at a table marked for her when George approached her, "Can I have this dance?"

"I think we better not," she responded.

"Nonsense, love, this is your party. You should be enjoying yourself."

Neely shook her head. He was persistent. She knew if she didn't just agree, he would bug her until she did.

"Oh, alright," she answered as she placed her hand in his. He pulled her out into the middle of the yard. They began to move in time with the music in the background.

"So why is it, that Miss Neely Prince does not enjoy celebrating her birthday?"

"I'd rather not explain it."

"Go ahead. I'm here to listen," George encouraged.

She sighed, "I hate celebrating my birthday because that was when I found out I was pregnant with Claire and my father kicked me out of my house. I haven't spoken to him since."

George did not expect that. He was hoping it was something silly so that he could dismiss it easily, but instead he said, "Love, I understand hard birthdays. Every time I wake up on mine, I have to remember that the one person I enjoyed spending it with the most is no longer with us. And, it was hard at first. I usually spent it tankered from a night with too much Firewhiskey, but eventually my brother and Harry, took me out for a birthday and taught me how to have fun again. Now I'm going to teach you."

Neely was surprised that George held true to his promise. By the end of the night, she was so glad to have come to the Burrow for her birthday that she was smiling more than she had in a long time. All of the Weasleys had treated her as part of the family. Some of them had even brought her presents. She told them that it was too generous and she had to refuse, but they insisted.

George had brought her back to her flat. He carried Claire back through the Floo.

"Thank you George. I forgot how much fun birthdays could be if shared with the right people," she said with gratitude when he returned from putting Claire down in her bed.

"You're welcome, love," he answered as he leaned into her. Neely knew what he was going to do next, and she knew she should stop him.

George kissed her.

Neely backed away from him, "George, we shouldn't do this."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how I feel about you."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Bargaining**

**April 21, 2002**

Neely was hoping that by arranging to spend brunch with Mrs. Weasley that she could escape the typical Sunday dinner and possible meeting with George. Her luck had been good the whole week with avoiding him.

"So what brings you by so early, deary?" Molly asked. The elder woman had spoken with George about Neely's aloof behavior. Her son had told her that Neely had made sure to be militant in picking up Claire at the child care center and because of that he had not seen her all week. Molly set the cups for tea down on the table as she waited for the younger girl's answer.

"I just have a lot of things I have to do today, but I still wanted Claire to have time with the family," the younger woman answered vaguely.

Molly nodded even though she didn't quite believe all of the girl's reply. Something was wrong between George and Neely. And, Mrs. Weasley felt it was her duty to figure out what that problem was to fix it.

Claire bounded into the room to ask her grandmother for a cookie. Molly smiled at the sweet little thing that looked like her deceased son and handed her a couple of biscuits from the tray on the table. Claire uttered, "Thank you," very quickly and went back to the other room. Neely watched her retreat and heard giggles from both her and Victoire.

"George tells me that he hasn't seen you or Claire since your birthday. Is everything alright?" Molly asked as innocently as she could.

Neely wanted to roll her eyes at Mrs. Weasley's transparency, but she knew that the woman was just looking out for her son. "No, everything is fine. I just had the time to pick Claire up and spend time with her this week. It may not be the same next week," she answered. Before she and George had shared that kiss last week, they had an agreement that he would get Claire from daycare if she couldn't be there right on-time.

With George's interest in Neely, Molly knew that something else was amiss, but decided not to push it too much right now. She didn't want Neely to close up and stop sharing. The Weasleys were the only family that the young woman had right now.

Neely was glad that Molly left the interrogation at her answer. She didn't want to talk about her awkward attraction to the other Weasley twin. It was just too personal to share.

"I'm waiting for my third grandchild to make his or her appearance. Audrey should have to go to Mungo's any day now. Maybe you can help her and Percy with baby questions along with Bill, Fleur, and I. I think Audrey would appreciate input from someone closer to her age," Molly chattered to avoid any weird silence that could settle in the kitchen. She took a seat with her cup of tea.

"Oh well what do you mean? I still guess on things sometimes when it comes to Claire."

Molly beamed at Neely's modesty. "Well just if they want your ideas on how best to do something," she answered.

* * *

When George arrived at the Burrow, he immediately looked for Claire. If the little one was around somewhere then Neely would surely be here too.

"She's not here," Ron cut off George's search, "Mum says Neely was here for a few hours this morning, but then left because she had a lot to do."

George knew that whatever excuses Neely made that morning to his mother were lies. He was aware that their moment in her flat last week had made her uncomfortable.

Harry noticed George's disappointed look and went over to ask him what was wrong. It hadn't escaped him that Neely was not here for dinner and Harry was sure that had something to do with it. "Hey mate," Harry greeted as he put a hand on George's shoulder, "you look a bit muddled. What's going on?"

George shook his head, "I think I messed up." He gave Harry a defeated look and the other man gestured for him to head toward the yard. George followed because he needed to tell someone about the flustered moment with Neely.

They made it to the yard and George spilled everything to Harry, "Last week after Neely's party, I brought her home and I kissed her. She didn't respond well and has been avoiding me since. She even showed up here earlier today to not be here now."

"Well, did you even talk about it after it happened?" Harry asked. George shook his head. "Okay, then you two need to do that and if she's going out-of-her-way to ignore you, then you need to go to her. She's not going to like it, but this talk needs to happen."

"Do you want me to just Floo into her flat?" George asked. Something about appearing in her living room uninvited made George feel uneasy.

Harry replied, "No, don't do that. I think you need to go to her at work or somewhere else non-threatening."

George agreed. He also knew that meant that he couldn't approach Neely at the daycare. It would just be inappropriate. Instead, he would bring her lunch at work tomorrow. There was no way she could say no to a nice deed like that.

* * *

**April 22, 2002**

Neely was frustrated. Claire had been upset to miss time with George the previous day. It would be just her luck that her daughter was attached to the man. Her thoughts were so consuming that when her cauldron sputtered the wrong way, she swore.

"Everything okay?" The other Potions Healer asked from across the workspace. Neely nodded and just said she had a problem with her turns. The other woman nodded in understanding. Neely wished that she knew her name, but she hadn't taken the time to make friends at work. She really needed to work on her social skills.

The clock in the room chimed that it was time for Neely's lunch break. She finished up the potion she was working on quickly. Once it was placed in the correct patient's serving area, Neely set aside her equipment. She marched over to their cubbies and walked into someone.

"Oh, excuse me," she said before noticing that it was George.

He chuckled, "No worries. I actually came to have lunch with you." He held up the packages of lunch that he had made for them. Neely sighed. She really had tried to avoid him, but she guessed she could only do that so long before he finally caught her. She nodded and led him to a lunch area.

George gave her a package. He had made her some shepherd's pie. Harry had told him that she seemed to eat quite a bit of it whenever his mother served it.

Neely opened up the shepherd's pie and thanked George for it. It was one of the best foods she encountered in her move across the Atlantic. "This is delicious. Thanks so much again, George."

"You're welcome, but this meal doesn't come for free. You have to talk to me and you have to talk to me about what happened on your birthday," he told her.

She let out another audible sigh, "I assumed you were here about that. I had successfully managed to avoid it this long. You were bound to get me."

"Listen, we don't have to start a heavy relationship. I just want us to discuss what happened and maybe think about exploring it. I am attracted to you," he was honest with her.

Neely nodded, "I know, and I'm attracted to you, but I'm not sure if it's because you remind me of Fred or for yourself. I don't want to hurt you."

George could respect that. They continued to talk until they came to an agreement that they would explore and if Neely started to feel that her connection wasn't with George, but with his similarity to Fred, then she'd be honest with him.


End file.
